The Immunology Program at Stanford seeks to provide the best training possible for our pre- and postdoctoral students. The Program is interdepartmental in organization, with 46 faculty from 11 departments and 4 divisions (in the Department of Medicine), in the Schools of Medicine and Humanities and Sciences. The faculty's research is at the forefront of the key areas in immunology today - molecular, cellular, and clinical -- and they are leaders in the development of new technologies and in the application of current knowledge of basic immune mechanisms to the investigation of human immunological diseases and their treatment. The research and training activities in immunology benefit from this multidisciplinary approach and from our tradition of interactions and collaborations among the labs. Predoctoral trainees are required to develop strong background in basic biomedical sciences through coursework and they receive extensive and broad-based research training through laboratory rotations and thesis research. Both pre- and postdoctoral trainees develop professional skills and perspectives through participation in program activities including the weekly Immunology Seminar Series (bringing in over 30 scientists from around the world each year), 1 graduate student and 2 postdoctoral fellow journal clubs in immunology, the annual Stanford Immunology Scientific Conference at Asilomar, and the course in the Responsible Conduct of Research. Trainees are encouraged to present their research at local and national conferences. Trainees have access to modern laboratories, many in new or newly-renovated buildings, and to state-of-the-art specialized research facilities such as the cell-sorting and analysis (FACS) facility, the Protein and Nucleic Acid Facility, the Electron Microscope and Cell Imaging Facilities, the Molecular Modeling Facility, and the transgenic/gene knockout mouse facilities.